


[Edit] And there’s nothing that I can do except bury my love for you

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Manip, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: Lookin’ at you, like a starFrom a place, the world forgotAnd there’s nothing, that I can doExcept bury my love for you- Moondust by Jaymes Arthur





	[Edit] And there’s nothing that I can do except bury my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> Lookin’ at you, like a star  
> From a place, the world forgot  
> And there’s nothing, that I can do  
> Except bury my love for you  
> \- Moondust by Jaymes Arthur

  



End file.
